


Sunflower

by randomcactaceae



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Soft Jamie, and some owen x jamie friendship because we need more of that, includes some flower facts as well, just jamie wanting to make a move subtly, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomcactaceae/pseuds/randomcactaceae
Summary: It's the annual work party at the manor, and everyone's getting ready for it. Jamie finds herself drawn to Dani, so she decides to subtly shoot her shot.(Summary is shite i know)
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Kudos: 43





	Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> She's like a rose without the thorns  
> She's like a sunflower that  
> Never looks back at the sun  
> She see's me running  
> She's like a diamond in the rough  
> She's like the first girl on earth you wanted to touch  
> She see's me running
> 
> \- The Kooks, Eskimo kiss

It was nearly 8:00, and everyone was already woken up at Bly. Hannah was at the little chapel by the lake, Owen had arrived and was making breakfast for everyone, and Dani was helping the kids get ready for the day. Jamie got around the manor earlier than usual, since she had some work she left from the past day. Today was a special day for everyone since they were having a small work party, just to celebrate being together at the manor for another year. Ever since Dominic and Charlotte died, these parties had a more special connotation, especially for the kids. Hannah tried her best to make them happy on special occasions since she knew they may seem okay but they were still grieving deep down.

For Dani, it was the first time she’d join the work party. She was excited, as Hannah told her they all have some beautiful memories from the past occasions. And she wanted the kids to be happy, as well. They deserved it. Everyone deserved it. Maybe even she would find it reassuring, and it may be an opportunity to get closer to everyone on the manor.

Jamie was working at the greenhouse. She was watering some plants, and she was making some arrangements to decorate the house later on. She picked some tulips and placed them in a bucket with water, which she then carried to the kitchen, in order to find a vase to place them. She found Owen just outside the kitchen door that led to the garden. He was taking out a plastic bag, perhaps with the trash from the kitchen bin, which he threw into the big containers they had outside.

“Morning, Owen” Jamie said with a smile

“Morning, Jamie”

“Where can I leave these? They’re for later, but I was wondering if I can put them on a vase or something” she said with a smile as she left the bucket on the floor.

“Well, I think Hannah knows where the vases are. Or maybe I’m just too lazy, who knows?” he said, making Jamie punch him in the shoulder playfully. She then came inside and found the vase herself. Then she went back again outside and joined Owen, as she reclined on the wall behind the kitchen window.

“So, are you ready for tonight?” Jamie asked Owen. She wasn’t a fan of dressing up for parties, but she didn’t want to admit it, it was nice to chat with Owen and Hannah and spend the night at the manor. And this time, she will get the chance to talk to this new Dani girl. At first, she just didn’t care that she was there. But there was something that made her curious about her. Apart from her physical appearance, of course. Jamie acknowledged Dani was indeed a beautiful woman, but she wasn’t going to shoot her shot. Basically because she didn’t even know her that much. She didn’t even know if Dani was into women, and she didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. 

“I’ve never been more ready” he said. “And what about you?”

“Well, I guess we’ll see. I hope you guys get ready to get beaten at poker this time”

“You wish”

Jamie and Owen were really good friends. They were just comfortable around each other. And Jamie loved to be competitive with him. Since her first year at Bly, they constantly challenged each other on card games, arm wrestling, drinking, or whatever they found was a good tier at the time. But she also enjoyed the fact that Owen was a good listener, and sometimes she told them about her personal life -she didn’t share much, but when she did- and got some good advice.

Suddenly their conversation got interrupted by Flora and Mile’s laughter. Jamie turned around and leaned on the door frame, wondering what was that all about. They were drawing on the chalkboard that was right behind the dining table with Dani, and they were too focused to notice she was looking. She spread a small smile. They all looked so happy. She focused her attention on Dani. She was wearing a light blue sweater along with her signature high-waisted jeans, and her hair done half up half down. Jamie admired how patient and caring she was with the kids. She really did her best effort to make the best out of every single thing for them.

She got immersed in her own thoughts until Owen broke the silence between the two.

”They seem so happy with her, ain’t it?”

“Yeah, they do. That's good, I guess”

Owen finished arranging some buckets he left outside and then came back to Jamie, who was now arranging the flowers inside the vase. They kept chatting until Hannah joined them, as she was heading back from the chapel.

“Everything alright here?” she asked.

“Yeah, all good. We were just talking about how Dani seems to be a nice company for the kids” Owen said with a smile, as he stared into Hannah’s eyes. I’m not going to lie, she’s a very pretty lady.” 

“Maybe a bit too pretty” Jamie said with a grin. “Do you think she’s pretty, Owen?” she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Jamie…” Hannah trailed off. She knew those two spent the day mocking each other.

“What? Flora won’t shut up about it. She's always like _ ‘miss Clayton’s always smiling, _ _ ‘miss Clayton is so nice’,  _ so I’m just sayin’ maybe she is, indeed, too pretty”.

“Well, you have a point there. Flora is always amused by everything Dani does” Hannah said with a small laugh.

“Well, changing the subject a little, Hannah, are you ready for tonight?” Jamie said, not wanting to stay into the Dani subject so much longer.

“Yeah, I’ve got everything ready. We’ll have a nice time”

“Nice. Well, I think I gotta go back to the greenhouse then. I still have some things to do before I head home and get ready. See you around, guys” Jamie said as she headed to the greenhouse, leaving Hannah and Owen talking.

* * *

Jamie was working in the greenhouse when she saw Dani heading to the garden with the kids. She grinned to herself as she saw the whole scene from afar. That Dani girl really caught her eye. 

She then focused back on work. There were some sunflowers on the greenhouse that had already bloomed and were ready to cut. She decided that she’d pick some up for the upcoming party that night. She chose several and placed them on the water bucket, and went back to the kitchen to place them on a vase before she headed home to get ready. She left everything ready and went to where her truck was parked. To her surprise, she found Dani hiding behind it, as she was playing hide and seek with the kids.

“Hey”

Dani jumped when she heard her voice. She didn’t know she was there.

“Hi, I’m sorry, I was just hiding from Miles. You know, we’re playing and he’s the one who was counting”

“It’s okay, don’t worry” she said with a grin, which made Dani blush a little. Jamie noticed and looked away, trying not to make things uncomfortable. “But you better find a better hiding spot, I’m going to head home”

Dani looked at her shyly as she moved away from the truck.

“Any hiding spot suggestions, then?” Dani said with a smile.

“Well, you can stay behind that well, over there” she said, pointing at an old well, which was not very far from where they were. 

“Seems a good suggestion. Well, gotta go there before Miles notices” she said hesitantly. Jamie thought to herself how cute Dani looked while with the kids. Her attitude shifted as if she was their age again; she was näive and innocent.

“Okay then. I gotta go as well. See you later for the party?”

“Sure” Dani said with a big smile. “Can’t wait”

Jamie smiled as she got inside the truck, and Dani headed to the well to hide. She turned the engine on and left the manor, and headed to her flat to relax and get dressed for the night. For the first time, she was excited about it, and she clearly knew why.

* * *

19:00.

Everyone was getting ready for the small party. Hannah was wearing a long emerald dress, and Owen chose a dark suit. Dani was still upstairs, helping the kids get ready. When they were done, they went downstairs to join Hannah and Owen; and Dani headed to her room to get ready.

Downstairs, Owen was finishing getting all the dishes ready when he heard the kitchen door open. It was Jamie. She was wearing a black dress with tights as well.

“You really did an effort this time, are you trying to impress me or what?” he said as she came inside.

“Oh, shut up Owen. I just thought this looked good”

“Yeah if you say so”

Jamie punched him on the shoulder and then continued walking towards the living room, Owen following her behind. There he sat on the large couch, just next to Hannah, who was sitting in the armchair.

Jamie proceeded to take a cassette out of her bag and put it on the stereo. It was Fleetwood Mac’s _Tango In The Night_ , her recent favorite. She left Hannah and Owen talking as she went to check on the flower arrangements she left earlier. The tulips were at the centre of the dining table, and the sunflowers were placed on the small round table that was on the main hall. She was checking on them when she heard someone walk towards her. It was Flora.

“Hi Jamie”

“Hi, Flora! Nice dress, by the way” she said as she smiled at her.

“Thank you. Yours is nice too” Flora said with a giggle.

“So what up? Do you need anything?”

“I was just going to ask you about these flowers” she said, pointing to the sunflowers. Jamie’s eyes widened. If there was one thing she loved was talking about her flowers. Especially when they asked about them. She took one flower out of the vase and proceeded to kneel down to reach Flora’s size.

“Well, you know, they’re sunflowers. They move towards the sunlight. And they take a long time to grow, two months approximately, and there are many varieties of them. Some of them can even grow up to 15 feet tall...…”

Flora kept asking questions about it, so she and Jamie became so immersed in their talk, they didn’t even notice Dani walking down the stairs. She just waved at the two, not wanting to interrupt.

“You look pretty, miss Clayton” Flora said, interrupting her own talk with Jamie. Jamie glanced over at Dani, who was wearing a short plum-colored dress, along with tights and black heels.  _ As if she wasn’t beautiful enough _ , she thought to herself.

“Thank you, Flora, you do, too” she replied.

Jamie smiled at Dani as she saw her walking to the living room to join the others.

“Isn’t she pretty, Jamie?” Flora asked with a quiet voice as if she didn’t want Dani to hear her question.

Jamie looked back at Dani and a smile spread across her face. Then she looked back at Flora.

“Always. She is always pretty" she said. She got immerse on her thoughts, which revolved around Dani and how stunning she looked that night.

Flora smiled back at Jamie.

“In fact, I was going to ask you if you would like to give her this?” she said, giving Flora the sunflower she’d previously taken out of the vase.

“Why?” Flora asked. 

“Well, I think she would like it” Jamie said, a bit worried if Flora was getting suspicious about her feelings towards Dani.

“Okay” Flora said with a smile, as she ran back to the living room. Jamie stood up and went to the kitchen for something to drink.

Meanwhile, Flora entered the living room with the sunflower and walked towards Dani.

“This one’s for you, Miss Clayton” she said, handing Dani the flower. Dani smiled at the gesture as she took her flower in her hand.

“It's beautiful! But did you ask for permission to take it, Flora?” Dani said, concerned that it may make Jamie mad if she just stole a flower from her arrangements.

“Yes. She gave it to me” Flora said. Dani felt relieved but wanted to ask Jamie if it was okay to accept the flower. 

Owen headed to the kitchen to find Jamie looking for something to drink.

“Smooth move, Taylor” he said as he leaned on the door frame.

“what do you mean?”

“As if all of a sudden you let the kids take out the flowers from the vase and gift them around. Come on, that was completely your idea”

Jamie blushed but looked away. Owen knew her too much to decode her intentions.

“Well, you got me. But don’t say a word about it or I'll kill you.”

“Only if you let me win at the arm wrestling tonight”

Jamie raised an eyebrow. 

“In your dreams, man. I won’t”

“Well, then I’ll tell Dani you fancy her”

“I bet you won’t” Jamie said as she stared at him, not very happy about the comment. She knew Owen was joking, but she also feared he would eventually tell Dani.

“Okay. I won’t. Just not this time. Who knows when I’ll drop the bomb”

“You little fuck” Jamie said with a chuckle, as she headed back to the living room, with Owen behind her. They sat down on the couch. Jamie glanced at Dani, who was holding the sunflower in her hands. Dani noticed her staring and smiled at her. Jamie winked back at her, which only made Dani blush a little. Jamie decided not to keep the eye contact, since the others would notice.

She took a big sip of her beer and proceeded to interrupt whatever Hannah and Owen were talking about.

“Well, shall we start with the games?”

“Seems a good idea to me” Hannah replied. They sat around the table and brought the cards and the board games the kids had chosen. They played several games until it was time for dinner.

They were heading to the kitchen when Jamie felt someone touch her shoulder. She turned to see Dani.

“Hey, um, about the flower, Flora gave it to me, but I don’t know if it was okay for her to take it out of the vase. She asked you, right?”

“Don’t worry. In fact, I was the one who gave it to her. It’s for you.”

Dani smiled shyly.

“Well, thanks”

“Anytime. Are you having fun, by the way?”

“Yeah, it’s fun, it’s my first party since I came here”

“Well, it’s not a big party, as we’re only four plus the kids, but it’s nice, it helps us distract ourselves from all the other worries in life”

Dani smiled as she stared into Jamie’s eyes. She never actually admired how pretty she was.

“I know. But we don’t need anything else, do we? I’m actually enjoying this a lot”

“I’m glad you are, then. Well, we better head to the kitchen”

“Yeah” 

* * *

They ate dinner and talked for a while until it was the kids’ time for bed. Dani helped them get ready for bed while Hannah, Jamie and Owen cleaned up the kitchen. 

“Miss Clayton” Flora asked, while Dani tucked her on her bed

“Yes, Flora?”

“Did you like the sunflower?”

“I loved it. Why?”

“Did you know Jamie asked me to give it to you?”

Dani’s eyes widened. She never expected that was a gesture from Jamie directly.

“Oh really?” she said with a grin.

“Yes. She told me you’d like it” Flora said happily.

“Well, I loved it. Thank you for giving it to me then” she said as she started heading to the door.

“Goodnight, Miss Clayton” 

“Goodnight Flora, see you tomorrow”

Dani turned off the light and headed to her room, as everyone was already gone. She got changed into her nightgown, put the sunflower on a vase she found and filled it with water, and then placed it on her nightstand. She admired it for a while. It was beautiful. She didn’t know why Jamie would give it to her, but she found it a very nice gesture of hers. And she wasn’t going to deny it, she felt flattered about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I hope you liked it and that it actually turned out good :). This fic was inspired from an anon prompt I received on Tumblr, along with my idea of writing more about the Owen x Jamie friendship. Also, I chose the sunflower because giving someone a sunflower means love and admiration, so I think it fitted here (and also because I love them haha).  
> Let me know what you think about it! All comments/feedback is always well-received!!  
> Remember you can always leave a comment or a prompt in my tumblr as well (username also randomcactaceae)  
> Original tumblr prompt:  
> U know that deleted line Jamie says "Flora won't shut up about it" or something (leaked script) when she asks Owen if he thinks Dani is pretty? So, damie prompt based on this line: everyone is getting ready to a work party at Bly (around episode 2, so Jamie doesn't know Dani's truth) and Flora is like: "isn't she so pretty Jamie?" And Jamie "always"


End file.
